One Of Those Days
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Just One Of Those Days~ R&R Bubba!


One of Those Days  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
Idea inspired by TXMEDICS37  
  
" Bubba where are you, its 10:30?" Nash spoke from his phone at the SIU.  
  
" I got a flat... I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
" You want me to come get ya?"  
  
" Nah, I already called the tow truck, they'll be here soon."  
  
" You don't have a spare?"  
  
" No, I never replaced my last one."  
  
" See there you learned a lesson didn't ya."  
  
" Im not in the mood for a lecture! Ill be there as soon as I can."  
Joe hung up.  
  
" I didn't mean..." Nash heard the click. " Woops!" He laughed and figured he'd apologize when he got back. He got up to get a cup of coffee and ran straight into a detective with a stack full of files that now laid on the floor of the SIU. Nash being the bigger of the two almost didn't flinch. Nash threw his hands up in the air.   
  
" Sorry sister."  
  
" No it's my fault, I could hardly see over all these files."  
  
Harvey got up from his desk and made his way over to help pick up the files.  
  
Nash kinda agreed with the officer but still apologized.  
  
" Still, Im sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going. Consider a two day extension on getting these filed eh?"  
  
" Thanks sir, it will take me some time to re- alphabetize and organize them."  
  
" No problem." Nash said picking up the last file and standing up.  
  
" Thank you." She said with a smile and scurried away. How embarrassing she thought.   
  
" Way to go boss." Slapping Nash on the back.  
  
" Be nice Harv, I can have you filing twice that many in a second."  
  
" Right!" He quickly retreated to his desk.  
  
Nash gave him a stern look as if to say. " That's right you better back off." He continued up the stairs to the coffee machine to be greeted by officer mcabe.  
  
" Morning Rach!"  
  
" Morning Nash."  
  
" I've been dying for a cup of coffee, this morning Nick left the pot on and it overflowed."  
  
" Sounds like you're having a bad morning."  
  
" You can say that again sister, but I've had worse."  
  
While the two were talking other officers took their turn at getting their own cups of coffee and when Nash turned to fill his cup there was nothing left. Rachel smirked.  
  
Nash lifted the coffeepot and looked at the bottom.  
  
" See, that's what I get for talking to you!"  
  
" Sorry Nash, gotta go!"  
  
" Ok, everyone listen up! I'm making a new pot of coffee, and nobody touches it until I get my cup! Got it." He almost screamed out. He was shot back with reassuring nods.  
  
He'd be back in 15 minutes to get the cup of Joe he desperately needed. Speaking of Joe.  
  
" Where the hell is he?" he glanced at his watch.   
He made his way back down stairs to be greeted by Harvey at his desk.   
  
" What's up Harv?"  
  
" Joe called said he was gonna be really late, the tow truck got lost."  
  
" Great!"  
  
" Oh and looks like we got another robbery, same MO as the last 4."  
  
" When?"  
  
" Got the call about 5 minutes ago."  
  
" Ok, let's go, get Rachel...and where's Antwon?"  
  
" He called in sick."  
  
" Man, This day is starting out just great... next thing you know we are gonna lose power!"   
  
Just then the SIU computers all blacked out. Shouts from the officers filled the air.  
  
" You're kidding me?" Nash looked at Harvey with a look of disbelief. Harvey simply laughed and quickly stopped when he saw the glare on Nash's face.  
  
" Everyone take it easy! Just calm down. Get the computer guys down here...until then, book them the old fashion way." He threw his hands up in the air again and sat at his desk. " I can't leave Harv, can you and Rachel cover the robbery?"  
  
" Sure thing boss."  
  
Nash wiped the sweat of his head and placed his hand on his chin.  
What else could go wrong?  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud crash and commotion by lock-up. He quickly made his way up to find a group of officers holding a man down. He leaned over the group and suddenly received an elbow in the eye. He fell back with his hand over his eye. He walked back over and stood next to Ronnie.  
  
" We got him boss."  
  
" Good! Hold him for me." Nash then gave him a right hook.   
" There, now take him away."  
  
Ronnie laughed. " Ok! Oh uh, you want some ice for that eye?"  
  
" I'll get it myself. Just take care of his ass." He motioned for some one to get him a bag of ice.   
  
" Sorry Nash, there's none left."  
  
" None left?"  
  
" Yeah sorry."  
  
" Ha! We are in a damn police station and we don't have an ice pack? Isn't that against the law or something... forget it! I need my coffee."  
  
Nash was only a few feet away from the coffee station and a look of relief went across his face, at least he could have his coffee. He looked over to find that the coffeepot was once again...empty.  
  
" Alright damnit! Who drank it?"  
  
An inspector with a cup snuck down the stairs. Others scurried off.  
  
" You think this is funny, when I find out who drank it, and I will find out, they will have so much paper work, they wont go home for a week!"  
He walked down the stairs to find the computers still had not been fixed and realized that if booking was done the old fashion way, that meant he had to sign and review each and every one. He took a deep breath and began to review each one. About an hour had passed and the files kept on coming. He wondered where his partner was. His cell phone and desk phone rang at the same time.   
  
" Great!"  
  
He picked up his cell.  
  
" Nash?"  
  
" Nashman, its Joe, listen..."  
  
" Hold on Joe.... Nash?"  
  
" Hey Boss, its Harv..."  
  
" Hold on Harv...Joe, where the hell are you?"  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."  
  
" Try me..."  
  
" Well..."  
  
" Hold that thought.... Harv, what's up?"  
  
" Definitely the same MO as the last ones, but looks like we got a witness."  
  
" Good, take their statement and bring em over to the SIU."  
  
" Well, it's not exactly a witness..."  
  
" What? Hold on Harv...Joe can I call you back?"  
  
" Ok..."  
  
" And damnit, will you get your ass here!"  
  
" I'm trying believe me."  
  
" You better be!" Nash hung up.  
  
" Ok what do you mean Harv?"  
  
" It's a dog."  
  
" A DOG! Bubba you better be joking."  
  
" Nope, he's the only lead we got!"  
  
" Tell me this is super Lassie or something."  
  
" Well, it's one of those dog leaders for the blind. His name is   
Crockett."  
  
" Crockett, what kind of name is that?"  
  
" The owner is a big fan of Miami Vice, that 80's show starring Don Johnson..."  
  
" I know the show Harv... do you honestly think this will go anywhere?"  
  
" It's all we got!"  
  
" Ok, I guess now what we have to do is find the damn guys and put them in a line up... I leave that up to you and Rachel."  
  
" We'll do our best boss. Joe back yet?"  
  
" No not yet and I know you always do. Call me when you got something."  
  
" Will do...uh Nash what about Crockett?"  
  
" Crockett...oh the dog... take their number and address and when we need em we'll call."   
  
" Sure thing!"  
  
" See ya Harv."  
  
Nash put his cell into his pocket and continued on with the files. After about two he couldn't take it any more and headed out to the Cuda. He walked out to find an accident right behind his car.  
  
" What the hell happened here?"  
  
" This asshole hit my car."  
  
" No, you hit my car you..."  
  
" Easy bubba." Nash put his hand between the two of them. " I don't care whose fault it is, but you both better move your damn cars before I arrest you both."  
  
" You heard him, move your damn car."  
  
" Why don't you move yours?"  
  
" Damnit, did either of you hear what I just said. Move your damn cars!"  
  
" Im not moving until he moves."  
  
" Fine... Ronnie... take care of them... Johnny move the damn cars."'  
  
" What are you doing?" The lady asked while moving away from Ronnie's grip.   
  
" What I said I would do sister... you go calm down, file a report and go home...you too bubba." He said fed up pointing at the two of them.   
  
Johnny moved the cars and Nash peeled away. He finally escaped. It was almost 1 o'clock and Joe still hadn't called. He picked up his cell and dialed his number, he waited and Joe's voice mail picked up. " Joe its Nash, call my cell."  
  
'Damnit Joe, where are you?' He thought to himself.   
He didn't know exactly where he was headed but he just kept driving.   
Suddenly traffic came to a dead stop. He peered up ahead to see a three car pile up and ambulances covering the streets.   
  
' Great, he thought. What else could go wrong.' Just then his cell phone rang. He didn't want to pick it up. Reluctantly he pressed the send button.  
  
" Nash." He said fearing the worst.   
  
" Nash, Its Rachel. I got bad news."  
  
" That's a surprise, what is it?" He said putting his head down.   
  
" It's Harvey. We were pursuing two suspects that fit the description of the guys and we had to split up, I got my guy but when I returned to find Harvey he'd been beaten pretty bad. And no sign of the guy."  
  
Nash' s head shot up. " Is he alright?"  
  
" I don't know, I'm headed over to Methodist right now."  
  
" No, Rachel, I'll go, you get back to the SIU and set up a line up with your guy, get that dog and see what he leads you too, if he fingers...or paws the guy or whatever, let the guy go and put a tail on him, I'll bet anything he leads you to his friend. I'll go see about Harv."  
  
" Ok, let me know."  
  
" I will." He closed the phone and shook his head. All he wanted to do was get some coffee. He put his lights and squeezed his way through, taking the emergency lane through the accident and down the street towards the hospital. When he arrived he raced into the emergency.   
  
" Hi, Im Captain Bridges, an inspector of mine was just brought in, what is his condition?"  
" I can only disclose that information to family members."  
  
" Sister, I'm not in the mood, now, pick up that phone and find out that officers condition."  
  
" Sir..."  
  
" Im sorry maybe I didn't make my self clear the first time..." He picked up the phone and handed it to her. " Im NOT in the mood...now put your pretty little fingers on those buttons and tell me what I need to hear!" He smiled and frowned at the same time. The lady reluctantly did as he asked. " He's down that hall, in Rm. 132."  
  
" Thank you!" He winked.   
  
Nash made his way down the hall into his room to find him sitting up in his bed. Relieved he was all right.   
  
" Hey!"  
  
" Hey Harv, how you feeling?"  
  
" I'm fine, just a lot of bruises. Couple bruised ribs..."  
  
" And a couple black eyes..." Nash finished.  
  
" Looks like you got a nice shiner too there boss."  
  
" I don't want to talk about it... what happened?"  
  
" You first." He laughed.  
  
" Harvey... this has been one of the worst days of my life and its not even three o'clock! Now please, just tell me what happened." He pleaded.  
  
" I was gonna tell you anyway... well, I thought I had followed him straight pass this alley but apparently he was waiting for me behind the corner. And boom I was out. Did Rachel get the other guy?"  
  
  
" Yeah, she's at the SIU with Crockett putting him in a line up, she'll get em!"  
  
" Good, Joe's not with you?"  
  
" No, I haven't been able to get a hold of him since you called earlier. He just disappeared of the face of the earth."  
  
" Go find him boss, I'll be fine."  
  
" Alright, We'll come by and see you tonight, get some rest."  
  
" Huh, looks who's talking, you look like you wouldn't mind a rest yourself."  
  
" Harvey, why must you be such a pain in the..."  
  
" Now Nash, don't say something you'll regret later. Just go find Joe." He smiled.  
  
Nash just smiled back, left the room and headed to the Cuda. He dialed Joe's number again and got his voice mailbox again. " Bubba, where the heck are ya? Call me back ASAP."   
  
He glanced at his watch again, it was almost 3 and he hadn't eaten all day. He pulled through a fast food drive thru, he had a big craving for a double cheeseburger and onion rings. " Sorry sir, our delivery truck is late, and we are out of cheese and onion rings."   
  
" Figures... I'll just take a 6 piece chicken nugget and fries."  
  
" We are out of nuggets also sir. Im sorry."  
  
" Ok fine!" He said disgusted. " How about just fries, you gotta have fries?"  
  
" That'll be 1.75, pull up to the next window."  
  
He sighed and pulled up to the window paid and received his bag of fries. They were the coldest fries he had ever tasted; he wanted to go back and complain but couldn't bring himself to do it. He headed back to the SIU. On his way he spotted some commotion at a near by restaurant. He wasn't going to stop but something made him stop. Two Units were parked outside. He got out of the Cuda and walked towards them.  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
" Hello, Nash, looks like we got a hostage situation."  
  
" Did you call in for back up and swat?"  
  
" Not yet"  
  
" Well, how about you do that...and don't forget to review your manual after this is all over. I take it this just went down."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Ok get on the horn for some traffic control, we are gonna need this street. And get me the number to the phone inside."  
  
" Will do."   
  
About 10 minutes later he returned with the number.   
  
" Here ya go Captain." By this time Swat had arrived. All they needed now was an idea of what they were up against.   
  
Nash dialed the number on his phone.   
  
" Hi there. Im Captain Bridges, what's going on in there?"  
  
" Nothing I can't handle"  
  
" Right well, bubba, take a look out the window and rethink that statement will ya?"  
  
" Hold your fire...looks like we just got one guy, when I give the ok, move in, don't fire unless he fires first, Got it! He's a young guy." Nash ordered.   
  
" Ok pal, I need you to give this up, you give up now and don't hurt any one, it will make it a lot easier on yourself. Just step out and give it up."  
  
Nash immediately saw the boy step out of the restaurant and place the gone on the ground and thought. ' Boy that was easy.'  
  
" Move and get those hostages out." Nash yelled.   
  
Within five minutes all the hostages left the restaurant. Nash opened the door to the Cuda when his Jaw dropped. " Joe?"  
  
" Nashman, what are you doing here and what happened to your eye?"  
  
" Nothing... I was just gonna ask you the same thing!"  
  
" I was gonna stop and get us a bite to eat before I headed back to the SIU and then this happened...what are the chances?"  
  
" Boy you can say that again."  
  
" Ok... what are the..."  
  
" No no, I was just kidding. Come on, let's go. I'll explain my day to you on the way."  
  
" Ok, I was just about to call you to come and get me, then that guy lost it. I was like are you kidding me... your day couldn't have been any worse." He laughed.   
  
" Bubba... you have NO idea."   
  
Nash explained what had occurred recently. Joe couldn't believe it.   
He wanted to laugh but knew it wouldn't help his partner's mood so he held it back. " So are the computers fixed?"  
  
" I sure as hell hope so."  
  
" And this Dog is suppose to solve the robbery case for us... Harvey is in the hospital... you got a black eye...no coffee...an accident...hostage situation...no food... Man, Sorry I wasn't there."  
  
" It's just been one of those days Joe."  
  
" Well, lets hope one of these days never comes again."  
  
When they arrived at the SIU, the computers had been rebooted and Rachel had successfully closed the robbery case with a full confession from both guys. Nash was greeted with a cup of coffee and his desk had been cleared of all the files.   
  
" Hey Rachel, you did a great Job."  
  
" Well I noticed you were kinda stressing so I took care of everything."  
  
" You're an angel."  
  
" Aw gee thanks."  
  
" No problem... now lets go see Harvey and get a bite to eat, Im starved!"  
  
He got reassuring nods from Joe and Rachel.   
  
" Oh and call antwon, see how he's feeling...alright let's go."  
  
The three made their way to the Cuda and started to the hospital. Harvey was released and the four went out to dinner. Antwon had the flu so couldn't join them. Nash was happy the day was about to end.   
  
His cell phone suddenly rang and the three urged him not to pick it up.   
He smiled and said, " What else could possibly go wrong...Nash? ... Oh Hi Nick....What?...You're kidding me!...Ok relax...I'll be right there!"  
  
" What is it?" Joe asked.  
  
" Nick some how set the kitchen on fire."  
  
" Is he alright?" Harvey commented.  
  
" He won't be after I get a hold of him!"  
  
The three friends laughed and headed with Nash to his home. The fire had been all taken care of and Nick was waiting for him outside.   
  
" Hi son...what happened to your eye and you look like you just been through hell and back."  
  
" Ha, close to it." Joe laughed.  
  
" It's just been one of those days dad."  
  
" Son, wait to you hear about my day..."  
  
The end  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Till Next Time  
As Always,  
Trivette Lover Heather  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
